


Heroes and Villains By Isaac Heller

by RedTailedHawkens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailedHawkens/pseuds/RedTailedHawkens
Summary: An Evil Snow White? A Good Rumpelstiltskin. Basically my version of what The Author's book should have been. More detailed description inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has already been posted on FF.net, as have all my stories.  
> So, I tried to give The Author the benefit of the doubt in the beginning. I really did. I mean, I get that sometimes you have to put characters through the ringer, and depending on why you do it, I could have sympathized with him. In the end though, he was just bitter.  
> Aside from that, he wasn't a very good writer. Okay, I did not read his book, so I don't know that for a fact, but based on what we know of his book, well, I have a few problems.  
> It wasn't so much that he made Snow White Evil and took away the happy endings. I could get that. As a fan of the show who loves the characters, I do not want him to hurt them, but if we were just talking about characters, I could totally respect a writer turning the classic fairytales on their head and switching good and evil around. It's an interesting concept.  
> However, when you are taking a story like that, a classic, longstanding story, one that is well known to have certain elements, you have to keep them. The author didn't make Snow White evil; he made an evil character and named her Snow White. I could have a daughter, name her Snow White, and she could be anything in the end.  
> It's not just the name that makes the story. You want an evil Snow White? Fine, you still need the stepmother. The author established an enemy/outlaw/orphan named Regina who was on the run from Snow White? What? She wasn't her stepmother, and the name Regina is meaningless unless you know the Once Upon A Time version, which nobody in the real world does. That just makes her some girl who apparently screwed up Snow White's life. How did that even work anyway? I mean, she's older than Snow White, so how did she screw up her happy ending as a child?  
> Aside from that, there was no huntsman who spared her, and no poison apple. These things are basic of the Snow White story. Make her evil if you want, but she still needs a stepmother to send a huntsman for her heart, and she needs to bite a poison apple. That's just how it goes. Otherwise, it is not Snow White, turned-on-its-head or otherwise.  
> And the whole thing with The Light One and The Dark One is also just in Once-Lore. It would mean nothing to modern readers; they wouldn't even notice the difference. As for Rumpelstiltskin, there needs to be some sort of baby-stealing and name guessing. I get that it's complicated because Once already turned fairytales on their heads, but I think there is a way to do it without disregarding everything that makes them fairytales.  
> I know there are a lot of attempts at Heroes and Villains by Isaac Heller. This one is mine.

Chapter One: The Light and The Darkness

Once upon a time, there was darkness. It always begins with darkness; there can be nothing before, and without it, there can be nothing after. Darkness is absence, the absence of light and the absence of hope. Darkness is fear. Darkness is creatures under your bed. Darkness is not knowing if you will wake up in the morning. Darkness is screaming when you close your eyes because you don't know if you'll be able to open them again. That is darkness. It can be fought, but it can never be destroyed. There must always be darkness, because without darkness, there is no light.

This is what was forged in the beginning. After there was darkness, there was light. More specifically, there was The Light One, a being of good, given the power to fight the darkness. It was a mantle that would pass from one to another. The Light One would fight the darkness and keep the people safe. He would protect them. And then, when the time came, he would pick another Light One to take his place, and he would gracefully accept death.

In the meantime, the darkness would do its work, corrupting good souls, rousing mayhem wherever it could. This is what it did with the ogres. It came down on them and drew them out, telling them to hunt and kill.

The townspeople were terrified. They didn't know what to do. Men went to war, and women stayed home and feared for their husbands.

There was one man, a pour spinner, who could not go to fight. He wanted to, but his wife was ill, and his son was barely ten. They needed him to care for them. He worked as hard as he could to earn a living, spinning as fast as he ever had, selling as much as he could to the locals. They were kind to him. They asked after his wife and his son, and he would tell them. He would ask of the fighting and what went on on the front lines. He so wanted to fight for his family. Still, none blamed him for hanging back. He was doing what he had to do; what choice did he have?

One day, it all changed. The soldiers couldn't hold the Ogres back any longer. They were approaching the village, and everybody was terrified. Nobody was more terrified than The Spinner. His son was young and his wife was ill. Could they run? He did his best to rush them to shelter with everybody else, but his wife couldn't walk. She was so weak. Everybody could see the Ogres approaching, and panic ensued. The Spinner lost track of his son.

Other villagers urged him to get inside, but he couldn't. "I must find my son." He said, desperation in his voice. He couldn't find his son. He couldn't find anyone. Then, he saw the Ogre. The creature was huge, ferocious, and frankly, disgusting to look at. It had large ears and dim eyes. The Spinner remembered learning that Ogres were blind. Maybe he could use that. Use that? He thought, horrified. You can't be planning to fight that thing? Then, he saw Baelfire, his son, standing dangerously exposed and out in the open.

Bae.

He didn't think. He didn't have to. He had to kill that beast, or lure it away, or something. Anything. He had to save his son.

Blind.

They were blind.

They respond to loud noises.

So, The Spinner let out a noise. The noise was strange; he wasn't sure what it was. Still, it was a noise, and it was loud. That's all he needed.

The Ogre turned to him, it large form terrifying The Spinner. Still, he stood his ground. What else could he do?

The Ogre drew close to him, and he started to run, making the noise all the way. He lured the Ogre to his hovel, and went inside. Desperately, he searched for something, anything to use as a weapon. Then, he struck gold. His spindle. It was sharp, and he knew how to handle. After all, he wasn't a knight. He was a spinner. This was his weapon.

He came out of his hovel, and went straight for the Ogre. The Ogre, however, was gone. It had lost interest and had turned away. It was heading for the hut everybody was hiding in. He heard a scream.

Milah!

He knew his wife's scream; she was in pain so often.

He headed for the Ogre, this time taking care to be quiet and not alert the monster. Then, he stabbed it. He stabbed it as hard as he could. He stabbed it and stabbed it, and stabbed it again. The thing bled, but it was still strong, still fighting him.

Then, there was light. A great light engulfed the village. He awoke in a clearing. A man stared down at him. No, not a man. Something else. Something special.

"What happened?"

"The Ogres attacked. You fought bravely. You must love someone very much."

The Spinner nodded, "My son? My wife? Where are they?"

The man … being … shook his head, "I'm sorry."

The Spinner sobbed, "No. No! No! No!"

The being held him and let him grieve. In time, he stopped sobbing, and the being spoke, "It may comfort you to know that you saved most of the villagers. I try to help, but I cannot be everywhere. There is so much darkness. I do what I can to blight it out, but it evades me. I was helping elsewhere, when I felt this overwhelming love call to me. Your love. Your bravery." The Spinner looked up in awe as the being began to glow. "I may not look it, but I am actually quite old. It is the curse of The Light One. We must carry on until we find someone worthy to take our place. I believe I have."

"I am just a humble spinner."

"You are more than that. You are a hero."

"How will I go on, without Bae? Without Milah?"

"Because people need you to, and a hero never walks away from that."

He reached out, and the light coming off him started to creep up The Spinner's skin. It was warm. It felt like love, and hope.

"Be warned, there will always be darkness trying to snuff out your light. It is in every creature, and if you are not careful of it, it will defeat you. You must remember hope and love. Remember what drove you this day." The Spinner nodded as he watched the Old Light One grow old and fade before his eyes, "One more thing. Your name, what is it?"

"It is very long, and very strange." The Spinner replied. His name had always embarrassed him.

"That's good. Because names have power. Never give your true name to anyone. If they know it, they will have power over you. Keep it a secret. Trust nobody with it. It is too dangerous."

The Spinner nodded. Then, the being was gone, and a poor spinner was reborn as The New Light One.


	2. Chapter Two: Rumpelstiltskin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Parts taken from The Miller's Daughter

Chapter Two: Rumpelstiltskin.

Once upon a time, there was an old miller. The miller was not very good at what he did. He had lost his wife long ago, and he was very sad. He found comfort in alcohol, choosing to drown his sorrows instead of deal with his life.

Except, it wasn't just his life. The miller had a daughter. Her name was Cora, and she was quite beautiful. She had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin was rosy, and her figure full and buxom.

Cora worked hard everyday, doing her father's job for him. She worked hard every night as a barmaid. Still, it was never enough. Cora hated her life. She dreamed of rising above her station, but she knew the odds were against her. Still, there were ways. She had heard tell of girls marrying above their stations, bewitching and beguiling there way into the heart and an Earl or a Lord. Why not her?

Her opportunity came one day out of the blue. She heard talk of a ball being thrown. The king wanted to find a wife for his son. Cora knew the true reason. When one is a peasant who delivers goods to the palace, one is ignored. People talk around those they consider invisible. Cora knew the Kingdom was bankrupt. The Prince was not looking for love; he was being whored out. Still, there would be any number of dignitaries there. Perhaps Cora could bewitch one.

Cora had a great skill all her own, one that had nothing to do with being a miller's daughter or a barmaid. She was a good spinner. She was sometimes commissioned to spin dresses for the girls in town. Many wanted dresses for the ball of course, and they would give her the gold she needed to buy the material she needed.

For rich, spoiled girls, they were very cheap. They knew she was desperate, and that she would accept what little she offered. How Cora loathed those girls. None of them deserved to wear her dresses.

But Cora was smart. She found a girl who was her size, and sewed the best dress she had ever made. It looked positively royal. The girl came to pick up her dress, and Cora told her it was almost ready, and wouldn't she have some tea while she waited. Cora was a bar-maiden. She knew what to put in a drink to make a girl ill. It wasn't like she was killing the girl; she would be fine in four to five days time. She would, however, be too ill to go to the ball.

Just as Cora had planned, the girl fell ill. She would come for her dress when she felt better, she said. What did it matter now? She would miss the ball anyway. Cora, however, would not. And she would go in that dress.

And so she did. She showed up in the girl's dress, and she caught the eye of many a young man while she was there. One, in particular, seemed mesmerized by her: The Prince, Henry. His eyes never strayed from her, even when he was dancing with the other guests. He asked for dance after dance with her. He told her that he found her witty and beautiful. Soon, his father, The King, needed to know who this girl that had bewitched his son was.

The King was neither as stupid, nor as forgetful as some might have thought. He recognized the miller's daughter as the girl who brought wheat to The Palace. He took her aside and confronted her, telling her to leave his party and never see his son again. She was a worthless peasant. She had nothing to offer them.

Incensed, Cora claimed that she could spin straw into gold, but that she would not help him save The Kingdom now that he had insulted her.

The King was smart. He did not let her leave, instead bringing her in front of everybody, telling them of her claim. He told her that she would spend the night in a tower full of straw. If she could spin in into gold she would marry his son. If not, she would die.

Cora sat in the tower, desperate, hoping for a way to save herself. Then, she remembered tales of a hero who came to the aid of those in need. The Light One.

She called out for him, promising him riches, anything his heart desired, if only he would come and help her.

So he arrived. Just like Prince Henry, The Light One was taken by her beauty. He had not loved a woman in so long, not since Milah had died at the hand of the Ogres many centuries ago.

"How can I be of service, my lady?" He asked, as he had so many before her.

She was flattered. It was not often that a miller's daughter is called a lady. "My life is at stake. The King thinks I can spin straw into gold, and if I do not spin all the straw in this room to gold by morning, he will kill me."

"Straw to gold? Why would he think you could do a thing like that?"

"My father told him," she lied, not wanting The Light One to know that she had been at fault. He might not help her if he knew. "My father is a miller, so we are not unfamiliar with straw, and I work as a seamstress as well. I made this dress." She said, showing off the dress she had made. The Light One seemed entranced. Good, she thought.

"It is very lovely." The Light One said, "I was a spinner myself once."

She smiled, placing a hand on his arm, "I'll give you whatever you desire, if you can help me." Cora was no whore. She had no intention of giving herself over to someone in exchange for anything. However, a little flirting never hurt a situation.

The Light One seemed to respond. He sat at the wheel and began to spin. Cora watched him, amazed at what he could do.

"Can you teach me?" She asked.

He could, perhaps. Everybody has a bit of magic in them, if they know how to access it. Still, all magic, even light magic, has its price, and he did not want Cora to pay it. "No," He told her, "I cannot teach you."

Cora was disappointed, but she seemed to accept his answer. He continued to spin, and she continued to watch. Eventually, she fell asleep. When she woke up, the room was full of gold.

She spent that day preparing for her wedding, excited that she was marrying a prince. He was fifth in line for the throne, but it was something. She had come this far. She could go the distance.

She was afraid though. She was afraid, because The King expected her gift to continue. He expected her to go on spinning straw into gold for the Kingdom. How was she to do that?

She called on The Light One again, and told him that The King was forcing her to marry his son, and expected her to keep spinning straw into gold.

"Come away with me." He said. "I'll rescue you from this place."

"Will you teach me magic?" She asked, but he shook his head.

It was a difficult choice. The Light One was the most powerful sorcerer in all the lands. He was far more powerful than a simple prince, especially one fifth in line for the throne.

On the other hand, what could she be with him? His mistress? Nobody had ever heard of a wife or The Light One. If The Light One could get married, the title clearly carried little weight. She would have no title to speak of, and he was not going to teach her to do magic, so what would her role be? What power would she have?

That was what it came down to. Cora wanted power, and while The Light One had more power than Prince Henry, she would have more power as Princess Cora than she would as The Light One's wife.

"I … I can't go with you." She said. He looked crestfallen. She needed him on her side. She needed him to spin straw into gold. By way of explanation, she added, "I'm pregnant."

He looked at her, shocked. He looked her up and down, and then, shaking his head, stated, "You carry no child. Why are you lying to me?"

Now, she was afraid. She needed to be honest now. It was the only way. Perhaps his goodness made her want to, "I want to be queen." she said.

Saddened, he sat down and asked, "Were you ever in any danger?"

"In the beginning I was, but then …"

"You will marry the Prince, and I shall continue to provide The Kingdom with straw-spun gold. I have liked spinning again. It's soothing. Reminds me of things I lost long ago." He shook his head, realizing he as giving too much away. "But once, you promised me anything if I helped you. And so I have a request. You have proven to me today that you would put your position over a child. Should you ever get pregnant, I shall raise the child. I can offer it love, something every child deserves."

Cora agreed. She married Henry, and a year later, she became pregnant. The Light One came to see her soon before she gave birth to remind her of her promise to give him her daughter.

"A girl?" She asked, and he confirmed.

She was to have a daughter, a daughter who could become Queen. She realized how silly she had been, throwing away her chances at having an heir. How was she to become anything without an heir? Frantically, she searched for a way to stave off The Light One.

She went to the royal archives, and she discovered that nobody had ever known the name of The Light One. Names were powerful. If she could trick The Light One into revealing his name, perhaps she could make him leave her an heir.

She invited him over days before her daughter's birth.

"How I miss wine." She said as she poured him a drink, "Pregnancy's a bitch. You men are lucky."

The Light One nodded, tasting his drink.

"I do worry though. This child isn't yours, and you'll be raising her all one her own." She touched her stomach for effect, "She'll never know a mother's love."

He gave her a pitying look, but there was something behind it. The thought that he was too polite to speak: She wouldn't know a mother's love with you either. It was a true thought, but she pretended to be pained.

It seemed she might regret saying he could take the child. If she did, that was good. That would mean she cared. The truth was, if Cora asked him to not take her child, he didn't think he'd have the heart to say no. Not if she promised to love the child. Every child should be loved.

"Do you know anything about children?" She asked.

"I love children."

"Have you ever raised one? Do you know what it takes?" She asked, trying to get him to open up.

"Once." He replied vaguely. He had loved Bae so much. Even now, the loss stung.

Cora plied him with more wine.

"What happened?"

"He died. Long ago. I couldn't save him."

"But you're The Light One."

"I wasn't back then. I was just a poor spinner with a family I loved and lost." He began to tear a bit. She took him in her arms and made to comfort him. She stroked his hair in a way meant to be both comforting and arousing. Yes, she was pregnant, but she was carrying small. She was still sexy, she knew. Besides, The Light One valued life and children. He would find her bump attractive.

"You poor thing." She said, "having to live with all this pain and suffering for so long. And all on your own." She continued to stroke him, moving one of her hands to his face. She brought it near hers, so that her could feel her breath on his skin, "you've done so much for me. And I've been so selfish. All I've cared about it Cora. I've never even asked your name."

He jerked back from her, stepping out of her grasp. "What's wrong?" she asked, but no sooner had she asked the question than she doubled over in pain, "What's happening? What have you done to me?"

"I've done nothing? I believe you're in labor, my dear."

And so she was. The Light One delivered her child. It was a girl, a beautiful, beautiful girl.

"Regina." Cora gasped, "Name her Regina."

Regina. The name meant queen.

She continued to writhe in pain. This was more than just the pain of a woman who just gave birth. Something was wrong.

The Light One tried to heal her, but he couldn't. The magic wouldn't come. That meant that she was meant to die. Fate was funny like that; even magic couldn't fight it.

"She's beautiful." Cora said, "Love her." It may have been an order. He did not know.

He did know that in that moment, he saw in Cora's eyes a look he had never seen before. In spite of herself, she loved her child.

"Rumpelstiltskin is my name." He told her, "I have not told anybody that in centuries. It's yours in your last moments and yours alone."

She nodded, appreciating what he was giving her.

"Love her." she repeated. Then, she was gone.

Rumpelstiltskin disappeared from the house, taking Regina with him. He heard tales being told of a being snatching the baby from the Princess. They said she tried to learn his name to stop him, and that he was a thieving villain, a coward, and a monster. None knew that The Light One had been responsible. None knew his name. The stories did not bother Rumpelstiltskin. He seen a cold heart warm at the sight of a baby, and now he had a new daughter to love.


	3. Snow White's Heart

Chapter Three: Snow White's Heart

Once upon a time, there was a princess who fell in love with a prince. The prince had liked her, but he had loved her sister. Her sister had been the beautiful one, and the princess had been just ordinary.

She did eventually get married to another prince, and she loved him, but she never forgot the lesson she had learnt about beauty. The beautiful prospered. The plain did not.

When the princes, now a queen, got pregnant, she was ecstatic. She was, however, also worried. What if her daughter was plain, and she had been? What if her daughter lost love for this reason? No. That could not be permitted.

The Queen found a witch and begged the witch to ensure that her daughter would be beautiful. "With skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony. She must be the fairest of them all." The queen insisted. She paid the witch handsomely, and the witch agreed to do as she had been told.

When the baby was born, she was beautiful. In fact, she was the most beautiful baby that the kingdom had ever seen. People could not help but love her. Looking at her was like being under a spell. She was named Snow White for her skin, and the entire kingdom adored her.

Nobody other than The Queen knew of the witches spell. However, there were some things even The Queen did not know. She did not know, for example, that in order to make Snow White the great beauty that The Queen wanted her to be, the witch had to tap into anything potentially beautiful in the child. The child was impossibly beautiful on the outside, but there was no beauty in her heart. Any possible beauty had gone into her snow-white skin, blood-red lips, and ebony hair. Snow White's heart was cold and empty.

Very few people noticed this. After all, the child was so beautiful, it was impossible to hate her or fear her. But they should have.

As it happened, when Snow White reached the age of nine, her mother fell ill. Everybody in the Kingdom was worried. Everybody except Snow. She thought this could be very good for her. Her mother was a bother, and she would have to die eventually anyway, wouldn't she? How else would Snow become Queen? It was better to get it over with.

Snow was asked if she wanted to come say goodbye to her mother, but she had no interest. Her father, The King, said she must be too upset.

When her mother died, Snow did not cry. The King claimed she was in shock.

"It is a shame that that beautiful child has lost her mother." People would say, "And that our good king had lost his queen."

The King mourned, but Snow was happy. She played in the garden and rode horses, enjoying life as though nothing had changed. For what had changed really? Her mother was dead. What did that matter? Everything was so boring and black. She was a Princess. They should pay her more mind. Perhaps if she were in danger …

Then, Snow hatched a plan. She went riding, and spooked the horse. She had spooked the horse before, of course; it was fun to spook the horse. She just had not done so while she, herself, was riding the horse. Nothing would happen to her, she knew. She was too important. Somebody would save her, and they would be all worried about her, and forget about her boring mother's death. It would be lovely.

As it happened, this was the day that Rumpelstiltskin took Regina out. Regina had grown to love horses. Her father had even taught her to talk to them. He had not planned to teach her magic of course, but she was his daughter. He loved her very much. He hadn't the heart to tell her no.

However, he preferred the simpler things, and he liked to think she did too. Taking her riding, for example. However, Regina had learned more than magic and riding from her adoptive father. She had learned love and courage. She had learned to do what is right. So, when she saw the little girl riding by, she rode to save her.

As I turned out, the girl she saved was Snow White, The Princess. She had been out riding, she said, and had lost control.

The King had of course been very grateful to Regina for saving his daughter. He was, in fact, so grateful that he wanted to make her his new Queen.

"My daughter needs a mother, someone who can understand her the way I cannot."

Regina wasn't sure, but The King and his daughter seemed to need her. She was sad to leave her father, but knew she could always call on him if she needed to. He loved her and would never turn her away. Of course, like any young girl, she dreamed of True Love, but she had yet to find it. Perhaps this was her greater purpose. Her father had gotten on fine without a woman to love. He had the love of a child. Perhaps that would be enough for her too.

So Regina became Queen. She did not think her stepdaughter liked her much, but she tried.

"I don't want to replace your mother." She said.

"Then why are you Queen? My mother was Queen. You've taken that role, and you'll hold onto it as long as you can." Snow White responded, "Just remember, you can't live forever. Someday, I will be Queen, and nobody will remember you."

It was strange. The child was rude to everybody. She was selfish and borderline abusive, but everybody took it with a smile on their face. Regina, however, could not love the child. She wanted to, but there was something dark deep in the child's soul, and Regina could sense it. She also had the distinct feeling that, had her father not taught her magic, she would be as powerless to resist the girl as everybody else seemed to be.

"Why can't I love her?" She asked her father one day, shortly before Snow White's Eighteenth Birthday Celebration. The two of them talked in the garden as they watched Snow dance among the flowers, pulling them up and ripping the flowers off the stems with a smile on her face.

"There's an enchantment on the child's heart." Rumpelstiltskin said, "You can sense it because of the lessons I have given you."

"What is wrong with her?" Regina asked, for she had always known something was wrong with the child.

"All her beauty is on the outside. She cannot love. She cannot feel. The girl may as well be heartless."

"But if it's an enchantment … can it be reversed."

He sighed, "It's possible. You would need to get your hands on her heart and breath beauty back into it."

"Get my hands on … wouldn't that kill her?"

Reluctantly, he shook his head. "Not if done right, no. But this is dark magic, Regina. It's dangerous to meddle with such things."

Regina couldn't put it from her head though. She needed to get Snow White's heart. She could fix the child's heartless ways. She could lift the enchantment. She just needed to find somebody who could remove a heart without killing the person. Easier said than done.


	4. The Huntsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some small bits come from 1x07 "The Heart is A Lonely Hunter"

Chapter Four: The Huntsman

Once there was a poor woodsman. He was very skilled in the forest, knew the place like the back of his hand. It was enough to take care of one, but no more than one. For this reason, the woodsman swore to himself he would never fall in love.

One day, when he was walking through the forest that he knew so well, the woodsman came across a fallen wolf. He looked at her, and found himself overwhelmed with sorrow. Poor creature. He had hunted many a wolf, but something about this one was different. He eyes were of two different colors, and she looked so sad. The woodsman inspected the wolf and discovered that she was still alive. Instead of putting her down for her meat, as he would normally have done, he felt compelled to nurse to back to health. And so he did.

For a time, the woodsman lived with the wolf. He looked after her as she healed from her wounds. He tended to her and fed her. It made him happy to see her happy.

One night the woodsman had the most curious dream. A woman appeared to him. She was very beautiful, and while he knew he had never met her, he felt he knew her.

"If you love me," she said in a voice that chilled him and made him feel alive, "you will plant the seeds that I bring you tomorrow."

The next morning, the wolf, who had been getting stronger, wandered off. She returned with a bag of seeds, and the woodsman planted them.

That night, the woman appeared to him again, "If you love me," she said, "you will tend to the trees you have planted. You will nurture them and protect them from man."

The next day, there were small trees where the woodsman had planted the seeds just the day before. He stared in wonder at the quick growing plant, but he watered and tended to it just the same.

So it went on for a few years. The woman would come to him in his dreams. She would give him instructions, and he would carry them out. The forest would flourish, and the wolf would get better.

One morning, the wolf went out and did not come back. This made the woodsman sad. That night, the woman came.

Before she could speak, he did, "My wolf has left me."

"I know." She said, "I am sorry. It was time to move on. You have healed us and made us strong again. The forest owes you a great debt."

The woodsman shook his head, "You can't just abandon me."

"I'm sorry." The woman said.

Without a though, the woodsman acted as if this was no dream. He took the woman in his arms and kissed her.

"You do not know what you are doing." She said.

"Each night, you have asked if I really love you. Each day, I have proved that I have. Now you are leaving me. Allow me to say goodbye." And so she let him.

Two and a half months later, the woodsman opened his door to find a baby lying there. He did not know what to make of it. He knew he could not take care of a child. He was poor, and had no room or food to spare. Something in him ached to hold the baby, but he didn't.

That night, for the first time in two and a half months, he was again visited by the woman, "Why did you not take the boy?" She asked.

"I can't." He tried to explain.

"You can care for a wolf and a forest, but not a child."

"I can't." He repeated, hating himself as he said it.

"You will never see either of us again." She said, and then she disappeared. The woodsman soon grew old and died alone.

As for the child, he was brought up by a wolf pack. He observed humans and saw how they treated one another. He also saw how they treated animals, his brethren. He decided he was lucky. He would rather be a wolf.

He learned to hunt to survive, but he always cried over his kill, and thanked the creature for giving its life so that he could eat. He was teased for this, but he had no qualms over killing a filthy human. He defended himself and killed mercilessly. He became known as The Huntsman.

One day, The Queen called on The Huntsman. She had a task for him.

"I need you to get me the heart of The Princess." She said. She knew he was ruthless, and would not flinch at taking the heart from the chest of a young girl.

"What can you offer me?" The Huntsman scoffed.

"What do you want?" Asked The Queen.

"I want you to outlaw the hunting of wolves." It was a simple request, but it meant a great deal to him.

"Done." Said The Queen. "I will need your weapons so that I can enchant them. This is … a delicate task. Once it is done, put the heart in this enchanted pouch; it will keep the heart in the condition I need."

"Why do you want The Princess' heart?"

The Queen did not answer.

The Huntsman took Princess Snow out for a walk in the woods. It was his domain. It was what he knew.

"You're not really a guard, are you?" She asked, seeing through his disguise. "The Queen sent you to kill me." She said matter-of-factly.

"Why would you think that?"

"She has always hated me. I stand between her and the throne. She wants the crown to herself; she does not want it to go to me. And now that I am eighteen, it soon will. My claim on it is greater than hers." Princess Snow said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aren't you going to run?" asked The Huntsman.

"I'm sure you know these woods better than me." She said, smiling at him. He felt something stir in his heart at her smile. She was beautiful in a way he had never seen. Perhaps not all human were dark. Her beauty was unequaled, even among the wolves.

"Run."

"What?" She asked, her eyebrow knit together in confusion.

"Run. I'll think of something to tell The Queen. Just run."

And so Snow White ran. The Huntsman killed a dear, and brought its heart to The Queen, but of course, she was not fooled. It was the girl's heart she needed.

She was forced to lock him up. She didn't want to, but she couldn't risk word getting out that she had tried to steal The Princess' heart.

Now, she knew, she would have to take matters into her own hands. Only she could get Snow White's heart. The Princess would charm everybody else. It was up to Regina. She alone could save the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I always thought there should be more of a back-story on The Huntsman. I also want to know what the deal is with that wolf. Hopefully they will address that this season.
> 
> I looked up a wolf's gestation period for and got my answer in an article called "Wolf reproduction, bonding and mating" on a website called "Wolf Country." It is 63 days, which is about two and a half months.


	5. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we'll be taking a short pause in the story of Regina and Snow to check in with Rumpelstiltskin. Those who like Killian may not like this chapter. I like him too, for the record, but I needed to use him the way I did this chapter in order to achieve my topsy-turvy goal for this story. I also needed a place for him in this world, and this one made the most sense.

Chapter Five: Beauty and The Beast

Once there was a lovely princess named Belle. She was beautiful in every way. Belle was smart, kind, and gorgeous. She had a lovely life with her father and mother in their castle, but she dreamed of more. Belle loved to read, and her storybooks were full of heroes who went on adventures to far off places. Belle wanted an adventure. She wanted to go off and climb beanstalks, battle sorcerers, and even fall in love. One day, she got her chance.

Everybody in the Kingdom, from royal to servant, knew of the famed Ogre Wars. They had happened centuries ago. The Ogres had laid waste to the land and been defeated by The Light One's magic. Now, for the first time in centuries, the Ogres had returned. A horde of them attacked the castle. They killed Belle's mother. Why must they be so cruel? Surely, they only needed someone to love them. Surely, they could be taught kindness.

Belle stopped cowering with the others. She stepped forward. "I am Belle, Princess of Avonlea. Who are you?" She addressed the male Ogre that appeared to be leader of the group.

He seemed to struggle with her question. Finally, he growled, "Killian Jones." Ogres did not speak English, she knew, but this one seemed to have picked up a few words. That was good; it worked for her purposes.

"I would like to offer myself up in trade for you leaving my family and our Kingdom alone."

"Belle!" Her father cried, but she ignored him.

"I am good at keeping house and at telling stories. I am good company, and you can use me for whatever you wish." A sick look entered the Ogres' eye, and Belle regretted her words. She shook the thought, knowing she mustn't think the worst of these beasts. She could save them. It is what a hero from her stories would do.

With a nod, the Ogre agreed, picking up the Princess and running off. The others followed. Belle could still hear her father's cries in the distance as the Ogre stole her away into the night.

Rumpelstiltskin had done his best to help Regina. He had refused to teach her magic, but she was determined. She had found someone else to learn from, and he had watched over her, hoping for her sake that that she would not get swallowed up in it. She seemed to be holding it together quite nicely. Now it was up to her to save this princess that she was determined to save. In the mean time, he had his own business to attend to. People all over called for the aid of The Light One. He wanted to come to every call, but knew it would be unwise. He must only help the ones who truly needed it, for magic was not to be abused.

A whole Kingdom was crying out for him. They were crying about Ogres. OGRES! Images of Milah and Bae flashed before his eyes. No! He must not let history repeat itself. The Ogres would take now lives.

One cry rang out above the rest. The King was calling for help. Quickly, Rumpelstiltskin appeared before him.

"How may I be of service, your majesty?" Rumpelstiltskin said, bowing. Even though he was more powerful than any king, it was a courtesy to show respect.

"Light One!" The King exclaimed, in awe, as people often were, "You must help me. The Ogres has taken my daughter. She offered herself up in exchange for our lives; I tried to stop her, but she did, and he took her. And now, the beast hasn't even kept his side of the bargain. He clearly has no code, no sense of honor. "

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "I will do whatever it takes to rescue your daughter and stop these beasts once and for all."

"I'll pay any-"

"Not to worry. This comes with no price." They always seemed surprised that he did these things for free, but he thrived on helping those in need. Good deeds were their own reward.

Belle had been living with the Ogres for two weeks now. They lived in dirty, dull, dusty caves, and Belle so missed the light. It was hard to read in here, not that they seemed to care much for her stories.

She was trying so hard to help them, to see the good. Mostly, they ignored her. When they looked at her, she had the distinct impression that they wanted to eat her. The only thing that seemed to stop them was the leader, Killian Jones. He was protecting her. The question was, why? Perhaps she could get through to him. Perhaps there was good in his heart.

One day, she asked him, "Why did you take me here and spare me? Why not kill me?"

"I had other plans for you." He said simply.

She had been right! He was lonely. There was good. She could become his friend. She could …

She was unable to finish her thought. He picked her up then and took her somewhere with him. When he closed the door, he picked up a drink and gulped it down.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I wasn't always like this, you know." His voice sounded almost … human. There was a quality to it that she did not like. He began to talk, and as he spoke, he began to shrink, "I was a man. In fact, I was an extraordinary man. I made the mistake of getting caught with the wife of a sorcerer, and next thing I know, I'm an Ogre. Not that it's been so bad. I'm powerful now, and I've built up my army, but I am not as handsome as I once was, and I cannot say that I find female Ogres attractive. No, it is female companionship I miss lass." As he finished his speech, she found he had reverted to the man. He was not attractive, or, at least, she did not find him so. He looked sleazy and cartoonish, and he was missing a hand.

"You've … you've found a cure?" She asked.

He nodded, "Ages ago, yes. But, you see, I missed the power, and the fear in the eyes of villagers." He shot her a wicked smile, "You were brave. I admire that." And then he was kissing her.

She pushed him off, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Did you not promise me that I could use you for whatever I wished. You're a pretty girl with spirit. What did you think I would wish to use you for? To tell me stories? I'm not a child, lass, I'm a man."

"Are you saying you … you've fallen in love with me?" she asked. As scared as she was right now, if this man was capable of love, then maybe…

But he just laughed, "Fallen in love? Goodness no. I'm simply a man willing to take what he wants."

He grabbed for her again, and she ran. He blocked her, pulling her to him so she could feel his arousal, "I enjoy a good fight." He whispered in her ear, "But why not be a good lass and just give in." She kneed him in the crotch and spit in his face. Angry, he reached for the potion and drank it again. In a second, he was an Ogre once more, and he reached for her. She ran with everything she had, truly terrified now. He chased her down, following her into the main hall of the caves.

For a minute, both of them stopped, surprised. The hall was not filled with his fellow Ogres. It was empty. Empty save a lone knight standing in the center.

Killian seemed to come to his senses first. He scooped Belle up and attempted to run off with her.

Something stopped him. An energy coming from the knight was pulling him back. "Let the girl go, coward!" Said the most beautiful voice Belle had ever heard. It came from the knight.

The Ogres, panicked, started to squeeze her, crushing her. She felt her bones crack, felt her breath failing her. Then, she was falling. The knight caught her. His helmet had fallen off, and he was looking at her with wonder in his deep, intense eyes.

She turned to see Killian, turned back to the man he had been. It was no he who was gasping for breath.

"I'm … I'm sorry." The knight stammered, "I didn't realize he was human."

Belle shook her head. He wasn't human. Not really. "It was my fault." She said, thinking of her stupid dreams of being a savior like the heroines in her stories, "I was naïve; I thought … I thought … I should have known better, than to try and love a beast."

The King was elated to have his daughter back and his kingdom safe. He could not believe the The Light One had vanquished all the Ogres.

In gratitude, he offered Belle's hand in marriage. Rumpelstiltskin said that it was unnecessary.

"You don't want to marry me?" Belle asked, hurt. Normally, she would have been angry with her father for trying to control her future, but she liked The Light One. She might even love him. He was sweet, honest, and brave. He had saved her life. And that moment in his arms, staring into his eyes …

Had he not felt it too?

His sputtering response to her forward question was all the answer she needed. She kissed him, and soon, the two were married. As her father was still alive, she was under no obligation to take over the kingdom yet, so she was able to move in with her husband. They lived in the simple forest cottage he had raised Regina in, and they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to show Killian as the villain Rumpelstiltskin sees him as. I took away the things he is proud of; his honor, his code, his respect for women. I made him a coward, because I thought it fit when they did that in the show. I made him a wife stealer as Rumple sees him. I did not give him a hook because Peter Pan is not a traditional fairy tale and I thought it would just confuse things. Hook is a villain traditionally, but a hero in storybook. What to make him here was an interesting question. In the end, I decided to just focus on Killian, who was a hero I could flip, and left Captain Hook in Peter Pan where he belongs. I hope that makes sense.


	6. King Midas and the Golden Touch

Chapter Six: King Midas and the Golden Touch

Once upon a time, there was a young princess. She loved gold and riches better than anything in the world. They were beautiful and could buy her many beautiful things. She wanted all the lovely gold of the palace to be hers and hers alone.

One day, her father called her into his chamber.

"I have been granted the gift of a wish," he said, motioning to Rumpelstiltskin, "Tell me child, what should I wish for?"

"Daddy, I think you should wish that everything you touch turns to gold and can be given to what you love most."

Her father, a twinkle in his eye, made just such a wish. Then, he went out, and started turning things to gold. The Princess was fascinated. She went to gather the gold, but her father held up his hand to stop her. He was careful not to touch her, of course.

"Isn't it for me, daddy?"

"No, sweetheart. It is for the people. For what would I love more than my kingdom?"

The Princess was outraged. She stormed off to her room.

After months of her father ignoring her for the "good of the kingdom," the Princess had had enough. She decided to run away. I will prove to him what is most important, she thought.

She was in the process of sneaking out when she came across someone pocketing the gold from her father's chamber.

"Thief!" she called, and soon, he had an arrow pointed at her.

Her father's men came and tackled the man, but not before he'd let an arrow fly. It caught the princess just between the eyes.

Her father wept. "What can be done?" He asked his advisors. "I would give up my golden touch to save her."

Rumpelstiltskin, who had given him his wish, appeared, "Life is more valuable than gold. I can take your gift, and use the energy to restore her, but it will not be quite enough. She will never see gold again."

"Please, she is my daughter."

The sorcerer nodded. The princess was restored, but … "Father, I cannot see."

"I am sorry Abigail, it was the only way. But perhaps now, we will both see the value of things we did not value before."

Princess Abigail nodded, "I'm so sorry daddy."

"What of the thief?" Asked a guard.

"The thief will pay his debt by protecting my sightless daughter all of her days."

"And if I refuse?" The thief challenged.

"You will not," Rumpelstiltskin said, "from now on, you must protect this girl or there will consequences of the magical sort." A bow appeared in his hand and he gave it to the thief, "This bow will help you to protect her. When she needs your assistance, it will lead you to her."

And then, Rumpelstiltskin vanished.

Princess Abigail learned to appreciate the value of her father's kingdom, and the beauty of the unseen. Her father learned to appreciate her. And the thief, his lesson was still to come.


	7. Snow White and The Prince

Chapter Seven: Snow White and The Prince

Once upon a time, there was a Prince. His name was David, and he was very handsome. It was his favorite thing about himself. He would spend hours looking in the mirror, enjoying his reflection.

One day, his father, The King, told him that the time had come for him to marry.

"Our kingdom is poor," said The King, "King Midas has agreed to offer his daughter's hand in marriage to you. It will join our lands, and both of our kingdoms will prosper."

"What of the daughter?" David asked.

"Her name is Abigail." The King answered.

"And is she beautiful?" David asked.

The King assured his son that Abigail was very pleasing to the eye. However, when he met her, David was shocked to discover that she was blind.

"There was an accident when I was a child. I think nothing of it now."

She is not ugly, he thought, but her looks are no match for mine. And she cannot see and appreciate how handsome I am. What kind of a mate could she make for me?

Still, David agreed to do as his father bid him. He and Abigail rode in a carriage together to reach the palace where they would be wed.

The carriage passed pleasantly along the country rode for many hours. Then, without warning, it halted. David left the carriage and discovered that the driver had been struck in the heart with an arrow. Arrow after arrow flew, and soon, all the guards with them were dead. A figure jumped from a tree and headed for the carriage.

"I will not be attacked!" David called, with more bravery in his voice than he felt.

The attacker rose, took off their hood, and David found himself suddenly staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her lips were so red, and her hair was so black. He was mesmerized. "You're a girl." He stammered.

"Woman." She corrected him.

"Why have you attacked my carriage?"

Her eyes widened. They held such innocence and vulnerability. It made David want to weep. "The Queen wants me dead. I saw that your carriage was royal. I had hoped to rally troops to my cause."

Before David could speak, Abigail excited the carriage, "David, what's going on?"

The woman shot a glance at Abigail, "Who is she?"

"She is nobody." David said, just as Abigail said, "I am his fiancée. Who are you?"

"Fiancée?" The angelic woman asked David. She did not acknowledge Abigail.

"She is nothing to me. It is a royal marriage. I will join your cause. I never thought I could meet someone worth laying down my life for, but your beauty is unmatched by any I have ever seen. I would die for you."

The woman smiled, "That won't be necessary. But you will need to ditch the nag with the bad attitude."

"David?" Abigail asked, her voice shaking, "David, please don't leave me alone out here in the woods."

"Can we take the carriage?" The woman asked.

David shook his head, "It belongs to her father. He will not be happy that I have left his daughter."

The woman sighed, "Very well, we'll find some other way. I would want the help of her father's kingdom, but I find you … charming, and running off with a Prince is well worth it."

"David," Abigail pleaded, "I may not be all you want, but your kingdom needs this merger. Both kingdoms need strong rulers, and the money my father will provide will be put towards feeding your people and arming your soldiers."

"I have found love, Abigail. A kingdom's woes are nothing in comparison to that. You couldn't understand. If you could see how beautiful she is-"

"She can't see?"

"She's blind."

"Pity. She cannot see how handsome her fiancée is, and she won't see him being taken right out from under her."

She drew close to David, and he felt his blood heat up, but before the two could kiss, and arrow flew through the air, separating them.

David drew her to him, looking around, "Who-?"

"It must be the Queen. I told you, she is trying to kill me. I must flee."

"Surely, if people knew, they would rise up to help you."

"Then tell them. Tell them Queen Regina has tried to kill Snow White and forced her to take refuge in the woods. Can you do that for me?" David nodded.

Then, Snow White mounted one of the carriage horses and rode off. David watched her go, his heart … or hormones … aching for her.

"Is she gone?" Abigail asked.

"I must spread the word. The Evil Queen will be defeated."

He mounted the other horse and took off, leaving Princess Abigail behind.


End file.
